


Roman's Kink

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Slash, day three: knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: “Now what?” He asked, eyeing the upir.“You really trust me?” His friend asked, sounding unsure for the first time since this little game or whatever it was started.He met Roman’s gaze, “Yes.” He saw his friend relax just a little before the confident mask was back and Roman was reaching into his side table drawer.When he pulled out a small razor Peter’s breath caught. Because he knew Roman and about his desire for blood. He doubted Roman had ever gotten to fulling act on his desire. Understanding washed over him.“No scaring.” He said meeting the upir’s eyes.





	Roman's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no idea why I did this lol. Please enjoy.

 

He wasn’t sure how they got here. One moment Roman was bitching about his psycho mother and the next he was flat on his back. On Roman’s bed, the upir standing at the end of the bed an interesting look on his face.

“What?” He asked, trying to hide the way his heart had started beating faster. It was strange because he knew where this was headed, hell he knew this was coming from the first night that actually talked to each other. There was this connection between them, not just the shared dreams but some kind of draw that kept pulling them towards each other. Even when they should have been enemies.

“Have you thought about it?” Roman asked, moving to climb onto the bed and then to straddle him at the waist. His breath hitched, and he felt the wolf inside him take an interest in what was happen. It was unusual normally his wolf was quiet unless it was around the full moon.

“Thought about what?” He asked, placing his hands on the upir’s hips.

Roman glared at him, then pressed against him, rubbing their cocks against each other.

“Fuck.” He cursed out tightening his hold on the other’s hips trying to still them.

“Obviously.” He grunted out, “Or I wouldn’t have shoved your ass off me already.”

Roman smirked and asked, “Then why haven’t we?” The upir didn’t wait for an answer before reached both of his hands down and grasped both of Peters. Then with an inhuman strength he forced them both over Peter’s head and pinned them there.

Peter followed the movement with his eyes, and tried to hide the rush of arousal he felt at the move.

But when he caught his friends’ eye, the upir was smirking.

He cursed under his breath in his mother’s language and then again when he felt something soft wrap around his wrists.

“Roman?” He questioned but didn’t pull away.

“Trust me?” His friend asked. Peter nodded.

When Roman was finished, Peter gave the tied wrists a pull and was pleased to find, that he could easily break free if he needed.

“Now what?” He asked, eyeing the upir.

“You really trust me?” His friend asked, sounding unsure for the first time since this little game or whatever it was started.

He met Roman’s gaze, “Yes.” He saw his friend relax just a little before the confident mask was back and Roman was reaching into his side table drawer.

When he pulled out a small razor Peter’s breath caught. Because he knew Roman and about his desire for blood. He doubted Roman had ever gotten to fully act on his desire. Understanding washed over him.

“No scaring.” He said meeting the upir’s eyes.

Surprise, flashed across the other's face.  Roman hadn't expected him to really be okay with this.

“Okay?” He asked. 

The upir nodded slowly like he was still processing that he was going to get to do this. 

Peter watched in fascination as Roman slowly brought the blade against his shirt.  He looked up to Roman not sure he liked the idea of shirt being cut off. 

"I'll buy you a new one." Roman said.

He watched as the knife sliced into his shirt, Roman had cut it straight down the middle, pulling the halves to the side, exposing his chest.

He hissed at the cold air brushed against him. To his surprise the brunette ion top of him didn't go straight to cutting him. Instead the upir took his free and and ran it along his chest. Starting right about his navel and slowly working his way up. Peter felt like he was being studied, for some reason it didn't bother him. He liked Roman's eyes on him and the feel of his cold skin as the hand moved gently over him. 

He did curse low in his throat when Roman traced the tip of his finger over on of his nipples.  Roman smirked at him and did it again.  Peter never paid much attention to his nipples, and was regretting it because it turned out they were sensitive as fuck. 

He almost stopped breathing when Roman leaned down and took on in his mouth and sucked on it. The mix of warm and the pull caused him to arm his back. But the weight of Roman's body on top of him stopped him. 

He felt the upir vibrate above him and knew that man was laughing. Then there was a sharp pain as Roman sank his teeth into the tender skin of his nipple.

"Fuck." He cursed again arching against the upir, "Asshole."he added when he heard a chuckle.  Then Roman pulled away, a smug smile on his face. 

"Ready?" Roman asked, holding up the small blade. 

Peter nodded. 

Roman took it slowly letting Peter watch as the blade closed in on his skin. He felt the cool metal first, right above the nipple Roman had been tormenting. Then a sting as the blade cut into the first few layers of skin. His heart beat faster and he knew he was panting. A mix of adrenaline, fear, and arousal. 

He looked away from the small wound to Roman. Who was staring at it fascinated. 

He could feel the upir's erection growing from where they were pressed against each other, and he rolled his hips. Causing Roman to moan about him.

"Again?" He asked, breath breaking. 

Roman moaned again and gently moved the blade just over the first cut and pressed it against Peter's skin. He hissed as he felt the skin split and felt the pain fade as Roman rocked against him. 

"One more?" This time it was Roman who asked, looking at him.  The upir's eyes were dark and Peter could see a hunger buried under the lust. He shivered and nodded his head. 

The third cut ended up along his collarbone, just beneath his neck. They rocked against each other the whole time Roman pressed the bleed against him. Peter cursed as the blade cut into him, the area over the bone more sensitive.  Whether it was because of their movement or because Roman was growing more confident the third cut was deeper. 

Peter could feel the trail it left behind as it rolled down his chest. Truth was he didn't even care about the blood, with him and Roman rubbing against each other he was right on the edge. 

The strained against the ties on his wrist wanting to grab the upir and press them closer together. But before he could break the soft fabric. Roman leaned down and ran his tongue from just about his rib to the wound on his collarbone, chasing and then licking up the blood. 

The feel of the wet tongue and the closeness of their bodies brought Peter over the edge and from the way Roman shudder on top of him the upir had finished as well. 

"Fuck." He muttered.

Roman just laughed. 


End file.
